


All I'm Sure Of

by northofthehouse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mentioned Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Mentioned Oh Sehun, Multi, Romance, Teen Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northofthehouse/pseuds/northofthehouse
Summary: "If not for Kim Minseok..." Byun Baekhyun, Senior Quote, 2K16





	1. Prologue: Age 5

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on AFF. (Possibly) Also a repeat post to AO3 from my previously orphaned account (I don't remember what I posted and what I didn't). Not plagiary!

When the phone in her hand began to vibrate, the soccer mom in the pastel pink turtleneck apologized to her lunch companion and said quietly, "It's the school, I have to take this."

With bated breath, she picked up the call. "Hello?"

"Yes, hello," she repeated when the voice on the other end asked if she was the mother of kindergarten student Kim Minseok.

Minseok's mother nodded, eyebrows furrowed and eyes squinted slightly, as she listened attentively. She gasped once and raised her hand to cover her mouth in shock, but somehow managed to end the call with a composed, "Thank you very much for letting me know. I'll be right there."

Her lunch companion asked what the call was about, and if everything was quite alright.

"It's Minseok," the child's mother told her sister. "Just yesterday when we dropped him off for orientation, his teacher was telling us how cute he is, how precious his little cheeks are, how she's absolutely positive a child as adorable as Minseok won't cause any trouble."

"And?" The sister prompted, intrigued.

"And so then today the principal calls to say that my baby's knocked over some poor other child, Byun Baekhyun I believe his name is, simply because this Baekhyun wasn't walking in line to lunch fast enough." Minseok's mother sighs but calls for the check and begins gathering her things.

Once again she apologizes. "Rain check?"

This sister is not only Minseok's aunt, but she's also the mother of Jongdae, Minseok's cousin and best friend. She knows first hand what it's like to raise a troublesome boy so she just smiles and agrees.

This isn't the first time, and it won't be the last.


	2. Present: Age 18

Baekhyun peeked over his shoulder as quickly as he could without drawing attention to himself. The classroom where he needed to be next was a mere 50 meters away, and so far the coast seemed clear. He could see Jongdae, the best friend of Baekhyun's nemesis, out of the corner of his eye, but the Kim boy was on the other side of the hall, nowhere near Baekhyun's destination. Baekhyun squared his shoulders, took another speedy glance, then bolted. With any luck he'd arrive at the classroom without incident.

He had no such luck.

An arm shot out from somewhere to grab Baekhyun by the wrist. The rest of Minseok followed, almost as if the slightly older boy had been waiting for Baekhyun to pass him by. Luhan, another of Minseok's cronies, smirked from where he stood just behind his friend; Baekhyun could swear the exchange student was a demon, just barely more tolerable than Minseok, the devil himself.

"Fancy meeting you here," Minseok said, his smile far too large in Baekhyun's opinion. Baekhyun saw Jongdae sauntering toward them and scoffed—like Minseok hadn't known exactly where Baekhyun was and where he was heading.

Baekhyun said as much, not at all afraid of the three boys blocking his path to the classroom. This had happened too often for him to be anything but annoyed. He added, "Don't you get tired of following me around, Kim? People might start getting ideas."

Jongdae rolled his eyes and Luhan laughed. "He wishes," the Chinese boy whispered to Minseok's cousin.

Minseok's gaze locked onto Baekhyun's and Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. If only they knew.

They stayed like that until the first bell rang, the three of them trapped by Minseok's grip as much as Baekhyun was. When the bell rang a second time, Jongdae and Luhan sprang into action, pushing and shoving each other with raucous laughter as they called goodbye to their leader from over their shoulders and made their way to class.

Minseok finally released Baekhyun's wrist, moving so he could grab the younger by the shoulders and turn him toward the classroom he'd been trying to reach in the first place. With two hands planted firmly Minseok pushed Baekhyun forward, just like he had all those years ago when they were five. And just like that first time, Baekhyun saw a teacher coming toward them and stumbled forward on purpose, falling flat on his butt when he and Minseok both knew he could have caught himself easily.

"Kim Minseok!" The teacher was livid, Baekhyun could tell. "Bullying is not tolerated in this school. Principal's office!"

Baekhyun struggled to keep a straight face as he lifted himself from the floor and caught Minseok glaring down at him. To his surprise, though, the teacher turned his attention on Baekhyun as soon as he was standing.

"And you! Byun Baekhyun! The late bell already rang five minutes ago. Why aren't you in class? Principal's office!"

This time it was Minseok who wore a suspiciously twitching face and when Baekhyun groaned in annoyance at being sucked in by his own stupidity, Minseok's resolve broke. His expression returned to that overly large smile which annoyed Baekhyun to no end.

"Stop smiling, dumbass. We're in trouble." Baekhyun whispered as he and Minseok followed the teacher dutifully to the Principal to receive their punishment.

Minseok shrugged. "We're always in trouble. Always have been." True fact, Baekhyun thought begrudgingly; he hadn't had to involve himself in any of this, after all. Still, he wasn't about to let Minseok know that, although he suspected Minseok already sort of knew.

They greeted the Principal like an old friend when they arrived at his office, and apologized with matching bows when the man sighed in exasperation and wondered aloud why he even bothered with them.

"You've got two months until graduation," he reminded them. "Can't you just behave until then?"

He threatened to call their parents like he always did, but Minseok was feeling snarky, apparently, and remarked that it probably wouldn't make a difference. "They've received so many, you see," he explained. And they had.

The Principal gave another long-suffering sigh and raised his gaze to the heavens to ask why he hadn't retired last year when his wife had asked him to. "Detention," he decided after a moment of personal deliberation. "And I'm not going to call your parents this time because if I need a break from all this, God knows they do too."

Baekhyun grinned and bowed again. "Thank you, sir! I won't say it won't happen again"—they all knew it would—"but I'll try to be good from now on." Minseok nodded his silent agreement and the Principal waved them out.

"You'll try to be good, huh?" Minseok asked Baekhyun with a smirk as they made their way back to class, late slips from the Principal's secretary in hand. He stopped walking, glanced over his shoulder like Baekhyun had done before all this, then grabbed Baekhyun once again and pushed him back against the lockers. "Good for me?"

Baekhyun wanted to roll his eyes—they were in public for God's sake—but instead found himself reaching out for the fabric of Minseok's shirt so he could pull the other boy closer. "You wish," he murmured, eyes fluttering shut as Minseok began to nose at his neck. Minseok licked a stripe along his jawline and Baekhyun groaned.

"We'll get in trouble, you idiot."

Minseok smiled, his mouth moving at the same leisurely pace from Baekhyun's ear to his lips. "We're always in trouble."

Baekhyun's tongue probed at Minseok's mouth, parting the elder's lips with practiced ease. "We wouldn't be if you weren't always pushing me around."

Minseok's smile grew and their teeth bumped. It happened more often than Baekhyun liked, hence his annoyance every time Minseok's face wore that particular expression.

"Stop falling for me then," he teased, hands moving to cup the back of Baekhyun's neck as Baekhyun's arms went around his waist and they continued kissing. Minseok's tongue swiped at the roof of Baekhyun's mouth just enough for it to tickle, and Baekhyun nipped at Minseok's lip with his teeth. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice the same teacher who'd caught them earlier charging at them from down the hall.

"Kim Minseok! Byun Baekhyun!" he practically screamed at them. "Principal's office!"

This time the Principal called their parents.


	3. Epilogue: Age 35

Minseok made his way into his old school, looking fondly around the hallways where he'd spent K through 12 as he strolled toward the Principal's office. When he got there he was surprised to see a sprightly young woman behind the secretary's desk. She smiled up at him and asked him to please wait a moment; Minseok returned her pleasant expression with his own and sat down in the same chairs where he'd once spent quite a lot of time waiting for punishment. It was a strangely nostalgic feeling that grew even stronger when Minseok was finally called into the office of the Principal and saw before him the same man who'd disciplined him so often all those years ago.

"You're still here!" he said, more surprised by this fact than the presence of the new secretary. The Principal raised his gaze to the heavens and muttered something, likely unpleasant, under his breath. Minseok smirked like he was 18 again, but a cough from the side of the room wiped the glee from his face immediately.

"Kim Minseok," Baekhyun hissed, clearly displeased. "It's clear that delinquency runs in your family."

Minseok resisted the urge to stick out his tongue because he knew he'd regret the action later if he did it now. "Not in yours?" He said instead.

The Principal slammed his hands down on his desk just as Baekhyun opened his mouth to bicker back. "You two!" He yelled at them. "For once, this isn't about you. Can't you just behave?" He gestured toward the boy, no more than ten years old, sitting directly in front of the desk. "Yesterday your son dumped paint all over another child's uniform. Today he bullied the same boy out of his lunch and refused to return the food until that boy agreed to eat with him. Such behavior is simply unacceptable."

Minseok nodded, expression appropriately serious. "You're completely correct, sir. My husband and I will make sure to scold Junnie severely. It won't happen again."

The Principal doubted Minseok's words entirely, but he accepted them regardless and shooed the couple and their son out of his office as quickly as he could.

Minseok wrapped an arm around Baekhyun's waist as they watched Junmyeon skip back off to class. "He's totally your son," Baekhyun teased when Junmyeon made it through the classroom door and immediately approached a tall, pale boy to tug at his bangs and be a general nuisance.

"Whatever," Minseok shot back. "Let's just hope Oh Sehun falls for Junnie's charms like I fell for yours."

Baekhyun looked from his son to his husband and rolled his eyes. "Pretty sure that's not what happened."

With a sweet kiss to Baekhyun's forehead, Minseok fondly disagreed. "Oh, I'm pretty sure that's exactly what happened."


End file.
